Autonomous and partially autonomous vehicles assume certain driving-related tasks that would otherwise be handled by the vehicle driver. Such tasks can include maintaining vehicle speed, following a particular route, and keeping a certain distance from other vehicles. The autonomous vehicle may monitor the movement of the vehicle immediately in front of the autonomous vehicle, sometimes referred to as the “front vehicle”, and the speed of the autonomous vehicle may be set to keep a particular distance from the front vehicle.